


The Genius of The Hole

by SirKai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Legend of Korra
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirKai/pseuds/SirKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the destruction of the Equalist movement, Amon's former Lieutenant is tracked down in Ba Sing Se.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genius of The Hole

He idly swallowed the last noodle, and let the broth rest in his mouth. The Lieutenant closed his eyes and savored the sweetness, before washing it down with a sip of his lukewarm tea. 

The chatter in the restaurant felt muted and distant, like they were audible only as echoes through the walls. The Lieutenant sat for a while, sight resting behind his eyelids and fingers interlaced in his lap. He heard the ringing bell of the restaurant door opening, the high pitched clicking of heels, the scraping of wood against the floor. The Lieutenant peeked through slitted eyelids, prepared to aim an accusing scowl like a child was disturbing his favorite record. A gloved hand pulled back the chair across from him, and a thin figure with flowing black hair sat in it.

Why can’t he just be left alone?

“Hey,” Asami greeted.

The Lieutenant stared at her, face unmoving. He brought his tea cup to his lips and took another sip. “Hey,” he replied flatly as he sat the cup back down.

“So, Ba Sing Se huh?” She glanced around the barren walls of the restaurant, and awkwardly shifted in her seat. “I used to come here when I was young, when my mom was still alive. A big family trip, just the three of us...” Asami’s sight fell back to the table. “The city is still as beautiful as ever. Do you plan to stay here?”

“No.”

“Oh. So, what do you do?”

“Nothing.”

Asami sighed. She rested her hand against her chin, wearing a flimsy smile. “Your hair looks nice long. I think a braid suits you, and Bolin will be happy to hear you didn’t shave your-”

“What do you want?” Lieutenant snapped.

Asami shot him an impatient scowl. She dragged her satchel into her lap and unzipped it. Her expression dissipated as she reached inside. Her hand emerged, and she placed an object on the table between them.

It was a mask.

It was _his_ mask.

The Lieutenant's eyes slowly widened at it. He reached out his hand, and gently placed a thumb across the smooth cheek. The perfectly symmetrical olive pattern, the vibrant red forehead... not an inch of it looked a day older than it did a year ago.

“Chief Beifong found it during the investigation,” Asami said. “She wanted nothing to do with it. I heard you escaped the hospital after your surgery-”

“Why are you giving this to me?” Lieutenant looked up at Asami. It was too late before he realized how desperate he must have sounded.

“Korra told me how you stood up to him, when you found out he was a... bloodbender.” Asami’s eyes shifted uneasily.

“I didn’t do that for your friends.”

“I know, but... I didn’t stand up to my father for them either.”

Her expression became stern. Fierce. Brow arched and lips pursed. The Lieutenant had seen that kind of look from her before. 

He didn’t like to be reminded of it.

“I did it because I loved an idea, not a person. I was deceived and betrayed.”

Lieutenant stared at her. He was sure there some kind of divine irony at work here, with the two of them together both aching at the remembrance of personal anguish. Some kind of regret and denial that they would carry for the rest of their lives. At least the Lieutenant found some kind of solace in believing that everyone else would always be just as tormented and unhappy as he was, even if it wasn’t as apparent.

But there was relief in having the idea again. To hold it and touch it, without having to worry about the face behind it. Not like in his dreams.

“Thank you. For bringing this to me.” The Lieutenant’s brow raised, and his face struggled with the most genuine smile it could muster. He doubted it was very noticeable.

“Of course.” Asami gave him a meager smile back. “I wasn’t sure if you would want it, but if anyone deserves to have it, it should be you." She rose from her seat, hanging the satchel strap over her shoulder and turning towards the door. “Sorry for taking your time.”

“Ms. Sato, wait.”

Asami turned back towards the Lieutenant with an expectant look.

“Do you think... your father still cares about you?”

Her face was blank for a moment, then it shifted into a smirk, like she was amused at his own insecurity.

“Yeah,” she answered. “I think he still cares.”


End file.
